


SCIENCE! Machine

by phoenixjustice



Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no particular point</p><p>They were bound together; fight and fight all you like, but destiny still has its hold on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCIENCE! Machine

A/N: This is a challenge I set to myself where I write various drabbles to different music.

: :: :

**Points of Authority - Spoony, Spoony/Linkara**

Nothing he did worked; the man was stuck to TVTropes like glue. So he did the only thing he could think of to distract him; he went down on him.

**Just Communication - Linkara, Doctor Insano, Linkara/Insano**

The man who always came back for more; Linkara knew this. Insano was Joker to his Batman; battles that spanned eternity.

**It's a Lie - Linkara, Insano/Linkara**

It was much easier to get angry, to become a MAN and punch his problems away; but it never rid him of the attraction.

**L.O.V.E Machine - Doctor Insano, Insano/Linkara**

He would do whatever it took to get his point across; even if it meant creating a machine (with SCIENCE!) to force Linkara to face his feelings.

 


End file.
